


The Many AU's

by Vivalakill



Category: Alyhiko - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalakill/pseuds/Vivalakill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>several years after a vicious serial killer took the lives of nine men, a young man believing she was innocent fights to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The female serial Killer

"We've re-examined the evidence. There's enough to get an appeal." 

The blue haired woman sighed threw her nose. "There's nothing to appeal. I'm guilty. I was then and I still am now." 

"...It was your brother wasn't it? That's why you're pleading guilty to a crime you didn't commit?"

"Get out! I'm done with this."

The man got up from the chair and sighed. "Please think about it, Alycia?"  
She glared at his back while he left the room.

 

-One Week Earlier-

"You're doing well in class Takehiko! In the top five in fact. Once you graduate I want to offer you a job at my firm."

"That's quit an honor, miss Nara."

"I have to ask, what made you want to be a lawyer?" She stared at him with honest questioning eyes. Looking at her now you wouldn't think she was a successful defense lawyer.

The green haired man reached into his bag and pulled out a red folder. "This case." He handed her the folder which she took and opened. "She's innocent, and confessed to several serial murders she didn't commit, and got life in prison."

The professor raised her eyebrows at him. "That's quite the claim, Takehiko. How are you so sure she's innocent?" 

He sighed. This was a story he didn't like telling. "She was my... Childhood friend...I knew her well."

Ms. Nara took out the pages and flipped through them. "Nine men, DNA a close but not exact match, no murder weapon found. This is enough to reopen the case and try for an appeal."

" Thank you Professor..." He said in an air of disbelief. he didn't imagine it would be so easy.

"Oh don't thank me yet. welcome to your first case Takehiko. You should get a team together."

"Wait, I have no-"

"Don't worry. I'll be overseeing and helping along the way, but this is going to be your case. Prove your friend is innocent."

Takehiko left the classroom and went to his dorm room. He had a roommate, Will. William was going to the police academy, and was being taught by Ms. Nara's husband. Apparently he had been shot and was teaching till he was cleared to go back on duty. 

He walked in and saw will laying on his bed with earphones in, and a comic book. looks like Batman. Takehiko lightly kicked the bed, and Will took out his earphones. "What's up?"

"She said yes."

"Told ya man. She's a softy."

"She also put me in charge. "

"Ah, well...Good luck." He went to put his ear phones back in.

"I'm going to need your help. You have access to the evidence, and can get things pushed through."  
Will considered this. " I'll try man. No promises. You sure she's actually innocent? I mean, the evidence was pretty damming. "

Takehiko kept his voice as level as he could towards the black haired man. it wasn't the first time Will had said this. actually this was pretty mild. "yes, I'm sure."

"I'm just saying. My brother worked the case. he's a good detective." he said begrudgingly. 

"Things weren't as advanced then. Couldn't even tell if the DNA was male or female."

"I'm just saying. I don't think he would have put someone who was actually innocent in jail."

Takehiko glared. "I guess now we can find out." 

"...Fine man. You get the court order tomorrow."

-At The Prison-

A guard banged on the cell door. " You got a visitor Jashin."

Alycia put the corner down on the page and placed the book on the bed. She walked to the door, and put her hands through the slot so the guard could cuff her. "Tight as ever..." 

"I'm not exactly looking to be victim number ten. Now step back from the door."

"Fair enough I guess." She steps back from the door and watched it open. The loud buzz didn't even resonate any longer. She walked through and was lead by the guard. 

The visitors room was the size of a school cafeteria, with just as many tables. The guard sat her across from a younger dark haired boy. 

"You know the rules."

"Yes sir..." She said. The boy said nothing. "Hey Trevor."

"Hijo."

"What?"

"My name is Hijo. I changed it."

"Oh. Uh, why?"

He shrugged and looked at her with bored eyes.

"...Can I still call you Trevor?"

"No."

Alycia didn't really know what to say. " How is school going?"

"It's good. All A's"

"Really? That's great! Did you bring me a report card?"

Hijo reached into his jeans pocket and fished out a piece of paper. "Here." he slide it across the table.

Alycia picked it up and read it over. "This is great! I'm so proud of you. It says you're withdrawn though. Everything okay?"

"I guess? I don't like my classmates. They're...idiots." 

"Hm. You should be in AP classes."

"That means more work. Plus they're no better. They all actually think you did it. They can't see what's right under their noses."

She glared at him with piercing silver eyes. "And it needs to stay that way." She had a growl in her voice. "Or do you want to end up in here?!" 

"Tsk."

"You're being good right? You're not being stupid are you!?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Good." She rubbed her face and gave a breath of relief. "How's Maya's family treating you?"

"They're nice. They miss you; talk about you and mom a lot. And of course baby pictures."

" Oh god!" She said with a laugh. 

"So, you getting some in here?"

Alycia chocked on her own air, "What?!"

"Girl on girl or trading yourself for something from a guard?"

"Trevor!"

He smirked. "It's Hijo."

The guard came up and grunted. "Times up."

Hijo got up and headed towards the door.

"Uh, wait! You're report card!"

"Keep it." He walked out and didn't look back. 

"...Bye?" She slumped in her seat.

"That was rough...Sorry." The guard said.

"Just take me back..."

"Alright."

-Takehiko, next day-

"Alright, this is the case. Alycia Marie Jashin. Age 16 at the time. Convicted of nine counts of serial murder. She is now 23. We got two weeks to come up with enough evidence that she did not commit these murders. What's the first step?"

"The first thing is to re-evaluate the evidence and cross examine everyone who gave their testimony." Stated the star of the class Shiori Nara. She was a smart and pretty Japanese woman, just like her mom. 

A male voice spoke up. "We should talk to the client to." His name is Tomio. He had the biggest crush on Shiori. 

"I'll do that later. After all the evidence is gathered. Shiori, Tomio, I want you two to find everyone who gave a statement and cross examine them. Find anyone you can. Someone who could have seen the murders, character witnesses, anyone. Ill go to the station and collect evidence."

The police station smelled like Piss and vomit. The light wasn't kind to those who where handcuffed on the benches and chairs.

Takehiko looked around until he spotted Will in a chair wearing his full uniform. "Hey, can I go back or what?"

"I did you one better!" He said as he swiveled in the chair to face him, with a cocky grin.

"Oh?"

Will used his foot to drag out a box with a file on top. "Already got it out here for you."

"...Thanks."

"Hey, personal feelings aside. I hope it works out for you..." He seemed genuine enough, but knowing Will still thought she was guilty irked him. 

Takehiko picked up the thin file and opened it. "I thought there would be more. This is rather thin. 

"...Yeah. She just pled guilty at the armament. Took the deal. Most of that was from the outrage of some guy in the stands demanding a trail. Probably a victims family member..."

Takehiko skimmed over the papers. "No, it was Maya's father."

"...Who?"

"Her best friend's dad. He loved Aly. Probably wanted the trail so she'd be proven innocent. He never believed she did it for a second."

"Huh, seems like that's a recurring theme..."

"That it is. Thanks for this, Will."

"...No problem, man."

Takehiko carried the box but the stairs to his dorm. He balanced it on his knee while he opened the door, and quickly caught it before it fell once it was opened. "That was close." He went in and used his foot to close the door before setting the box on his bed. He sighed and sat next to it and checked his phone. Five texts, all from Shiori. The last one was concerning. 

He brought out the contents of the box and sorted them. Circumstantial, and proof. Proof beyond a reasonable doubt that she did do it. The D.N.A. Looking at the pictures it was largely destroyed by the fire, and her DNA. Looking at them side by side, you can see some similarities between them. From what you can see anyway. The new machines might be able to get more. That goes into circumstantial. The Confession tape. it was changed to dvd recently. He popped it into the dvd player and sat down. The camera was focused on her and her alone. She looked so young, and deflated. Her hair ratty and her eyes haunted and hallow. 

"Before we begin, we are recording this interrogation. Do you understand? Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Yes."

"Start with your name and age."

"...My name is Alycia Marie Jashin. I'm 16."

"Do you have an alibi for last night at 10:36 pm?"

"No. I'm guilty. I...I killed the other eight too." There was a slight hitch in her voice. 

"Are you...? Pleading to nine counts of serial murder?" The detective sounded surprised. It seems Will's brother didn't except that either.

"Yes I am."

The tape cuts off after that. Takehiko popped it out and put it back into it's sleeve and put it into the proof pile. Next was the arraignment transcripts. It became hard to read once Maya's father started pleading. He put it with the circumstantial pile. He got up from the floor and pulled out the evidence bags. The swab with her DNA, The skin that was taken from the victims finger nails, and her wallet that was found at the crime scene that wasn't to badly burnt. He made a mental note to get the DNA retested and put them back in the box. 

-next day-

The four of them in a car together wasn't as awful as he had thought it would be. Shiori was listing to her MP3 and reading, and Tomio stealing glances as often as possible. He was willing the boy to just talk to her. Ask her about what she's listening to. Professor Nara was a surprisingly good driver. The town was small, we stopped at Maya's family's bakery first. Buzzing Bees Bakery, The Best sweets in town. We all got out of the car and walked in.

"So, what do you think?! and be honest!" Said the girl in a dirty apron

"It's pretty good. Just want the munchies asked for."

Takehiko narrowed his eyes at the other green haired boy. "That better not be what I think that mean Tom."

"Takehiko!" She gave an excited squeal and leapt at him. He caught her and was immediately covered in Flour and frosting.

"Hey Maya. "

"Sup bro? What're you doing here?" Tom strolled over eating the pastry. Pupils blown and eyes red.

"I've reopened Alycia's case. I'm here to interview everyone."

Maya softly smiled at him and nodded. "Tom, can you cover for me if anyone comes?"

"Can do." He gave a mock solute and went to sit back down. 

Maya lead us down a hallway and up the stairs to the apartment above the bakery. It was a good sized two bed, two bath. The four of us squeezed into the couch while Maya pulled a chair from the dining room in front of us to sit in. "So, where do we start?"

Takehiko brought out his tape recorder and turned it on, "Start with your name."

"My name is Maya Cassandra Alburn. I'm Alycia's best friend."

"Do you remember what happened that night?" 

"Not really. All I know was that she wasn't needed at the convenience store so she went home early."

"How was she as a person?" piped up Tomio

"She was kind. She came off as cold, but she was kind, and hard working. And she was great with one liners. She was a bit of a perv too. She didn't do it. She was coerced or, or something! "

Professor Nara was watching with analytical eyes. "Thank you Maya. Can you ask your father to come up?"

Maya Got up and went down the stairs to get her father. Moments later we heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Maya's father was a nice man who had a loud laugh and insisted everyone called him pops. He was a large muscular man with a bald spot starting in the middle of his head and smile lines. He looked like a happy bear. Takehiko stood up and was engulfed in a bear hug. "It's good to see you boy!"

"It's good to see you too." He was released and sat back down. Pops on the other hand went to the shelves and picked up a photo before sitting, and stared at it with sad eyes. 

"What's the picture of?" Tomio said

"Maya and Alycia." We handed the photo to him. Tomio looked at it and studied it. Maya was smiling wide and laughing, with her arms hugged tightly around the blue haired girl who was scowling, and had whipped cream on her face. "it was her birthday. She had just turned 15..." 

Tomio handed back the photo and Pops set it on his lap. "She didn't do it. She couldn't have. She took care of her brother on her own, Worked, and went to school. What kind of girl Takes on being her kid brothers parent and murders nine men?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Shiori

"Yes, I'm curious as well." Professor Nara watched him like a hawk while he spoke. 

He sighed. "Her father, killed her mother and ran off. He was an abusive drug dealing Alcoholic who got away with it cause of who he sold to! He was disgusting."

"I don't understand. There's nothing in her file about her being put in foster care." Shiori said confused. 

"The Sheriff Grew up in foster care. Couldn't stand to separate them. So, we held a town meeting and came up with a...not legal course of action."

Professor Nara's face softened. "Nothing you say will be used against you." He nodded in understanding.

"All of us who could, donated and funded them. Sent care packages, paid the bills. Anything we could. Doctor Teruo and Shirayuri wouldn't charge them, Vicky would give the animals free care. When Aly started looking for a job everyone suddenly had an opening. We all did what we could. Then the murders started happening."

"Can you tell us about that?" Professor Nara Took over the questioning by this point. More out of habit than anything. 

"The first one was one of her fathers associates. The found him Stabbed sixteen times. They all where. But it wasn't her! She didn't even know he was in town! Is she had she would have hid Trev. She always hid him with us when any of her Dad's friends come into town..."  
Takehiko narrowed his eyes. 

"Was he when the other murders occurred?"

"No he was not."

"How has Trevor been?"

"Takehiko, what are you getting at?"

"Please answer the question."

"He's been different sense his ma died. Withdrawn, quiet."

"Pops, have any pets gone missing sense he's lived here?"

Pops shot Takehiko a glare, "I don't like what you're insinuating."

"Have there been?"

"Yes." He gave as a curt answer

"We'll be going now." The group got up and went down the stairs. Maya was pestering Tom about something involving a new pastry. Tom had his features scrunched up in a look of disgust. 

"Mint and orange just doesn't work!"

"You haven't even tried it yet! You just smelled it!"

"Smell is all I need!" He noticed Takehiko and stopped bickering with Maya for a moment. "Takehiko, you should visit mom and dad before you leave. They worry."

"I will tom."

Tom nodded and went back to refusing to eat whatever it was Maya was trying to shove in his mouth.

They went back to the car and drove. Professor Nara in the Drivers Seat, Takehiko in the passenger seat, and Tomio and Shiori in the back. 

"So, just what was that about? With her brother?" Asked Shiori.

"I think She confessed to protect someone. But who could she be willing to go to jail for? Only person I could think of was her brother." 

Shiori looked stunned. "Her bother? He would have been ten at the time!"

"Well, he wouldn't be the first Ten year old to kill someone..." Said her mother.

"He'd be the youngest serial killer."

"Can you turn left here Professor?"

"Sure Takehiko. Where are we going?"

"The church. My parents live next to it."

"Oh, is this part of the investigation?"

"No. It's personal."

-Next Day at the prison- 

Takehiko Lifted his arms for the pat down by the guards. The bars slide open and he's lead down the hallway and through a series of bared off hallways and guards. She was sitting with her head on the table and hands in her lap. the cuffs where connected to the table. they looked tight.

"We'll be out here if you need us. " Takehiko nodded as the bar doors opened and he stepped inside. She lifted her head and looked at him with Confused eyes. It took her a moment to recognize him.

"Takehiko?"

"Hey you." He walked to the chair opposite of her and sat down. 

"This is...unexpected. You've never visited me before."

"I know. Sorry." She stayed quite. "You look good."

She sighed. "Cut the bullshit. What do you want?"

"To see you. To talk."

"Then talk."

"How are you?"

"How am I? I'm fucking great, Takehiko. Peachy. I'm In prison."

"What have you been up to?"

" I learned to crochet. They have this garden club I was accepted into. And they put me on kitchen duty, so no more scrubbing toilets."

"That's good. Are you...seeing anyone?"

"What kind of question is that?"

He shrugged "I don't know."

"Well, I was seeing someone. But I wasn't important enough to make the drive for so it's been over between us for a while."

"Aly, come on."

"Save it Takey." She sneered his nickname she gave him. " I get it. Just tell me why you're really here."

He paused to think of how to say it. "I'm The head lawyer working on your case."

"My case?"

"To get you out of here. Alycia you're innocent. We both know this. It would be easier if you came out changing your Plea to not Guilty. We've re-examined the evidence. There's enough to get an appeal." 

The blue haired woman sighed threw her nose "There's nothing to appeal. I'm guilty. I was then and I still am now." 

"...It was your brother wasn't it? That's why you're pleading guilty to a crime you didn't commit?"

"Get out! I'm done with this."

The man got up from the chair and sighed. "Please think about it, Alycia?"

She glared at his back while he left the room.

-several years ago-

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Trevor! Happy birthday to you!" Alycia and their mother sang in unison. 

"You know how old you are?" Asked their mother

"I'm eight!" Trevor said excitedly. "Where's the cake and presents?"

"Well, we're going to go on a trip instead. You have everything packed right?"

"Mhm! Still no presents though?" He pouted. His lower lip exacerbated.

"Well, maybe there is one. Go get it Aly."

"I'll be right back!" She runs up the stairs to her room and gets a box out of the closet, before running back down. Soft meowing chirps kept seeping out. "Shh" She hands the box to Trevor. "Open it!"

Trever opened the box and squealed. "A kitty!" 

"Put the kitty back in the box Trev. We need to go."

"Okay!" He put it back in the box and held it tightly

"Did you bring everything down Aly?" Alycia nodded. "Good girl." She rubbed her daughters head gently, then jerked her head at the sound of a nearing truck.

"He's home early?!" Alycia sounded panicked.

"Alycia hide your brother!"

"But mom-!"

She knelt down in front of her daughter and gently hugged her. "You're a good girl. Take care of your brother for a bit." She let go and whipped a tear from Alycia's face. "You need to be strong okay? Go." 

A man had already busted down the door. "You think you can leave me?! You think I would just let you and the kids go?!"

The woman ran over and met him with a fake smile. "Honey, what are you talking about? We're all going on a tip re-" She wasn't able to finish the lie she placed her life on. A crack sound emanated from the steal of a gun making contact with her cheek. 

"Do you honestly think I would believe anything that came out of your lying whore mouth?! You fucking bitch! After all I've done for you!?"

Alycia opened the cabinet door under the sink and ushered Trevor in. she took the cat from the box and handed it to him. 

"What was that noise?! Aly...!"

"You need to be quite. We're playing hide and go seek! Mom and dad are arguing on who should be it, so stay quite, okay?"  
Trever nodded and she shut the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the kittens fur. 

Alycia hurried and grabbed a steak knife from the drawer by the sink. She could hear the rustling and yelling from the fight by the door, then a loud bang! She turned in time to she see her mother fall. Her red eyes wide in surprise and the light fades, while the whole in her forehead bleeds. The blood began to pool and soak into her long white hair. Adrenalin began pumping, and the only thing that stopped her from screaming at the sight was her Father charging her. She could smell the liquor coming off of him. She gave out a cry and at the last moment, gripped the hilt of the knife and sprang forward. Using her full weight behind it, she drove the knife into his chest. He gave out a cry of pain and fell onto the floor. Alycia straddled him and pulled out the knife, then Stabbed him over and over again until she knew he was dead. Sixteen times. She never noticed the kitchen cabinet door open. 

She got up and stepped away from her fathers bleeding corps. She turned to the sink to wash her hands and scrubbed the blood away. Her hands became raw and she used the dirty rag to dry the dishes to dry her hands and wipe off the blood from her face. She wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time. Her mothers voice rang her head, "Take care of your brother." 

"I will mom. I will." She walked in front of the cabinet to block the block the view from Trever's eyes before opening it. "You won."

"I did?"

"Yep!" Her voice was hoarse as she chocked back tears. "Close your eyes and come here."

Trever did as he was told. He closed his eyes and leaned towards his big sister who picked him and started carrying him. 

"No peaking. It will ruin the surprise." 

"...Okay."

She carried him to his room and set him on the bed. She looked at him in horror when she saw blood on his shirt. She quickly through off her own and her pants. "Take off her cloths." She went to his closet and got him another shirt and pair of paints. 

"Okay?" He didn't understand but did as he was told. 

She threw his cloths on top of hers and threw them into the hallway. "So what are you going to name it?" The cat chirped as if it knew it was being talked about. 

"Orange..."

"Orange?"

"Yeah, because she's orange..."

"That's cute. You should stay in here and bond with her, Okay?"

"Okay..." 

She walked and closed the door. She made it half way down the stairwell before the tears overtook her. She sobbed for a few minuets on the stairs before calming down. She wipes off her face and continues down stairs. 

'If they find out I killed him, we'll be separated, I'll be sent to juvie and he'll be on his own.' She thought. She needed a way to get rid of her fathers body. 

She ran out side and looked for the wheelbarrow. It was by the shed. She pushed it up to the house and ran inside. 

Her father was a tall muscular man With her eyes and Hair. Getting him out the house and onto the wheelbarrow would be difficult. Even more so if she didn't want to disturb her mother. 

"I'll have to use the back door." She went outside again and rerouted the wheelbarrow to the back porch. there where no railings so she could push him over the edge. 

She went inside through the back door and made her way to the kitchen. The smell of Blood was strong and it made her nauseous. Why couldn't they have just left?! 

She took her Father by the ankles and proceeded to try and drag him. It hurt her back, but slowly, inch by inch, she dragged him to the back door. Blood trailed behind the body as she dragged him and brought him closer to the edge. She lined his body up directly over the wheel barrow and kicked him in. His body landed with a thud. 

She hoped down and pushed the wheelbarrow with a grunt. She was used to hard work. She helped out on the farm often, but this was different. She Took him to the large fire pit where they burned their trash and Her now dead father and his friends did their rituals.  
With all her strength, she flipped the thing onto it's side and dumbed his body into the pit. 

In the shed was gasoline and a box of matches among with other things. But now, the other things didn't matter. She grabbed the matches and gasoline and went back to the fire pit. A body Is easier to bury when it's burned. She doused him in gas and threw in a light match and watched the fire rise. She Put trash on top of him, and leaves and logs and twigs. The fire needs to last and burn hot. 

She walked back to the house. She left the doors open to air it out, but the smell started to attract flies. She went into the closet by the mud room and pulled out the mop, Mop bucket and different cleaners. She filled the bucket with hot water and wood floor cleaner. The smell of bleach would be to much of a give away. She mopped up most of her fathers blood, and wiped up the rest with paper towel. She didn't touch her mothers. She deserved a Burial and a headstone. She deserved people mourning her and caring that she's gone. 

She wheeled the bucket outside and dumbed it in the flour beds, then rinsed it out. She took the mop head and carried it up the stairs to where her close where. She picked up the pile and looked at Trevor's door.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure? Hungry?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Alright. I'm just burning some trash okay?"

"Okay Aly."

"I'll be right back. Then I'll take you to The bakery."

"Okay!"

She went back down the stairs with the bloody garments and took them to the fire. Any evidence needs to be destroyed. She Tossed them in and went back inside to shower and put on cloths. Afterword's she nocked on Trevor's door. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Alycia walked in and put on a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Can I have some Jell-O?"

"You sure can."

"Can Orange come?"

"Yeah, don't see why not." 

Trevor scooped up the cat and followed her out to her mothers car. Alycia was taught to drive at a young age. A car isn't to much different from a tractor after all. 

She Parked awkwardly in front of the bakery and ushered Trev in. "Pops?" 

A burly man came down the stairs with a surprised look. "Alycia? Trevor? Why are you still in town? Where's your mother?"

" Can you take him upstairs? I uh...I need to use the phone."

He understood immediately. He was tipped off. they didn't escape. And their mother paid the price. He ushered Trevor upstairs with the promise of cartoons and Jell-O while Alycia phoned the police. They came from the big city in forty five minutes. Officer Howlet took her statement while his partner looked at the crime scene.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove."

"...You drove here?"

Alycia nodded. "Not much different from a tractor."

He gave a grunt of approval. "...Impressive. I'll leave that out of the report all the same." 

She understood what he was trying to do, but it was unappreciated. Pops Stayed beside her the whole time, with an arm supportively around her shoulders. 

The next day Alycia left early, and make her way to a house a few blocks down. She grabbed a hand full of pebbles from the drive way and quickly made her way to the back yard. She pin pointed the window she wanted and gently tosses pebble after pebble at it until it opened. Takehiko Leaned out the window and squinted at her with tired eyes. 

"Alycia? It's not even seven. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Wait there." He went back in and closed the window. Moments later the back door opened and beckoned her inside. "Is that a bruise?" 

"...My mom died."

"Aly..." He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry..."

She wrapped her arms around him and put her face in his shoulder

"He shot her in the head..."

"Please tell me you didn't see it."

"...I can't."

Takehiko led her inside and up the stairs to his room. He moved the covers on his bed and motioned for her to get in. She obliged and got in. He laid next to her and pulled the blanket over them and held her close.

" Do you... want to talk about it?" 

She shook her head and brought herself as close to him as possible. "...No."

"Okay." 

He Held her to him for hours, kissing her head rubbing her back in small circular motions, and whispering comforting words. It would be well past noon before they emerged from the sanctuary of the blankets. 

"Are you hungry?"

"I need to get home."

"...Are you sure?"

She nodded and rubbed her face in frustration. "I need to take Trevor home, and...What do I do?"

Takehiko grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Alycia stood on her tip toes and touched her lips with his. It was her first kiss at age 13, with Takehiko, a boy at the age of 15. 

"Alycia?"

"I wanted to do that once. Before Child services takes us."

He cupped her face, tilted her head up to him and kissed her. Not a simple peck, a full deep kiss. "There. A real Kiss."

"Thank you..."

He lead her to the door and kissed her again before she left. 

The Discussion With Pops and His wife was difficult to say the lest. But She was right, there wasn't room. He drove them home in her mothers car while His wife followed in his. He dropped them off with promises of being just a phone call away and always being there. The People from Child Services never came.

-fast forward two years-

Tap, tap, tap. Takehiko put his book down and went over to the window. He moved the curtain and spotted blue hair. He opened the window and stuck his head out. "Wait there." He closed the window and went down stairs and opened the back door. "Come in." 

He stepped aside to let her through. She smelled like alcohol. 

She headed straight for his room, and he followed. "Alycia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat on his bed and patted the bed. She walked to him and knelt in front of him. "Aly?"

She tugged the front of his boxers down, freeing his cock.

"Alycia, w-what are you doing?"

She put the tip of his penis in her and began sucking. Moving her head in a bobbing motion.

Takehiko gripped the sheets and moaned. "A-Aly. Shit."

It didn't take long till he felt the heat in his stomach. "A-Alycia, Stop! I'm gonna-" He wasn't able to say it in time. She took her mouth off of his cock and swallowed the load. She wouldn't look at him.

"Alycia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"...Did I do good? Was that good enough?"

"Alycia, what are you talking about?"

"you'll stay with me now right? I-I can keep doing that." Her voice was shaky. 

He slid down to the floor and sat next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Some girls from your class said you where interested in sex, and that you'd find it else ware if I didn't put out. If that wasn't enough I can go further..." She started unbuttoning her red flannel shirt from the chest down.

"Stop." He grabbed her hands and put them to her side. "Alycia, I don't care about that. I can wait as long as it takes until you are ready. I don't care if it's in two day, or two years, or if you never are. I'm not going to leave you because of that. If I get the urge I'll masturbate. I don't need sex. I love you, Alycia. I love you. I'm more than willing to wait." He Put his boxers back up and brought her into his lap and held her. "I Love you."

" ...I love you too."

"I never want you to feel like that again, okay? Don't listen to whatever anyone else says."

"Okay." 

He kissed her head and held her close. "...It wasn't so bad though. I think I kind of liked it."

"Let's wait for the epiphanies until after you're sober." 

"Okay. Are you usually that quick?"

"It's not like I'm used to that! That was very sudden and a new sensation."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad actually. It uh...was nice considering."

Tom knocked and popped his head in. "I was hoping for something sexier. bingo's over."

"Thanks tom. I'll drive you home."

Alycia nodded and got up and headed went to her car.

"Make something up for me okay?" 

"Will do bro!" He said as he sprayed his room with air freshener 

Takehiko headed downstairs and to her car. "I cant believe you drove here."

"...I'm not that drunk. Just enough to get some courage." 

Takehiko took her hand and kissed it before buckling in. "Seatbelt."

She buckled up and they took off. 

-fast forward one year-

Alycia slipped into his room and slid off her pants. "Hello Senior." 

"Well hi. What are you doing?"

"I have a half hour before I start my second job. Figured We could spend time together."

"Heh, sounds good."

Alycia tip toed over and straddled his waist. He put one hand on her hip and his other in her hair at the back of her head, bringing her head down to his. They kissed deeply, and he slipped in his tongue. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke apart for air. She slid off and laid next to him, with her head on his chest.

"You're getting good at that." 

"I had a good teacher." She kissed his neck and looked at the paused TV screen. "What are you playing?"

"Assassins Creed."

"I'm not in your way am I?"

"It's a video game. It's gonna be there when you need to leave for work."

"If you say so..."

He rolled his eyes, tilted her head up to him and kissed her. "You're more important than a video game."

She kissed back and traced her fingers over his chest and abdomen. "Alright. You can play though. I don't mind watching."

"Nah." He put his arms around her and buried his face him her hair. "New conditioner?"

It was the little things like this that made her feel warm and loved. "It is."

He was interrupted by bright lights flooding his room.

"Shit, My parents are home!" He watched her scramble off the bed and to her pants by the door. 

"Why are they here so early?!"

"I don't know!"

Alycia got her pants on and her way to the window. 

"Don't forget to get my bag from the car!"

"I wont dear..."

The front door opened and closed and Alycia crawled out the window and onto the small slanting roof edge under his window. She leapt off with a thud and ended up face to face with Takehiko's father. Lite cigarette in his hand and eyes wide. 

She stopped like a deer in headlights and stared at him. Heart racing and adrenaline pumping. They had been caught.

"I wont tell if you don't."

She gave a nod in agreement and ran off, cutting through neighbors yards to get to the next street over where she parked her car.  
She just in when her phone rang. It was the convenience store where she worked nights. "Hello?"

"Hey Alycia, We're pretty slow tonight and don't need another cashier. Why don't you take tonight off?"

"Oh, Alright." They hung up and she put her phone in the passenger seat. She buckled and drove home. Trevor Will like the surprise. It's been a while sense they spent the night together, just the two of them.

The lights in the house where on when she pulled into the drive way, but a crying shriek brought her attention to the barn. She quickly made her way over and ran in. Trevor sat there with his back to her, he stiffened and turned his head to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Trevor, why... is there blood on your face?" Confusion, fear. She ran over to make sure he was okay and stopped dead in her tracks. A bloody lump way laying in his lap, and attached to it was an orange tail.

"You aren't supposed to be home." Calm, far to calm. The knife still in his hand and his face in a frozen uncaring setting. It sent a shiver down her spin.

"Trevor, what did you do?!" She grabbed him and hoisted him up in panic. The blood soaked lump fell off him and landed with a squeak. It was still alive. 

Alycia let go of her brother and took off her shirt to wrap up the cat in. "Get in the car!"

"Why? It's going to die." It. He called his cat an it. She couldn't wrap her head around this. 

"Just do as I say!' She shouted at him. He tsked and walked to the car; dropping the knife as he did so. She carefully wrapped up the cat and held her close as she ran to the car. She bleed through the shirt before Alycia even turned on the car. 

She drove as fast as she could to the vets house and pounded on the door. She wasn't able to save Orange the cat.

"Do you know what happened Alycia? "

"I found her in the barn. I...I think she ran under something that was broken." This was the first time she lied for Trevor, and sadly, not the last.

"Do you want us to take care of her?"

"No. I'll bury her in her favorite sunning spot..."

"I think she'll like that very much. Do you want a rag and a shirt?"

Alycia shook her head and reached for her wallet. 

"That wont be necessary dear."

Alycia thanked her and waited for the assistant to bring her a box. She took it and thanked him to before leaving and heading to the car. Trevor was still in the backseat. She got in and set the box in the passenger seat. Neither one spoke. Neither one needed to.

"Go straight to your room. I cant deal with you right now. " He did so with a slammed door that rattled the house. Alycia buried Orange in the flower bed where she liked to sleep, and fashioned two sticks into a cross. She wasn't religious by any means, but it seemed fitting. She was a good cat. Did her business outside and kept the mice population low. Always trotted over to great them and rub herself on their legs. Leaving her bright orange fur on their pants. 

She brushed off the dirt and went inside for a shower. This was too familiar. Blood on her bare skin and a shirt soaked with blood now in the ground. this one at lest wasn't burned. She took off the rest of her cloths and hoped into a warm shower. Images kept popping into her head. Her mother, and father, Orange, Her brother. His face as she knew it, and the one she saw tonight. But was this really the first time? She didn't want to think that it wasn't. That this has been happening a while and she blinded herself to it. Alycia scrubbed her skin and got out of the shower. She didn't want to think about her brother anymore. 

It wasn't long after that that the murders started happening. The first one everyone thought was a fluke. A drunken night gone wrong, but more and more bodies kept pilling up. It happened so quickly it gave the town whiplash. She didn't want to believe her brother could do it. how can a ten year old kill nine people? Turns out it was easier than she thought. Trevor would walk around certain peoples houses and attract the attention of men who parents warned about on Halloween, or catch a stranger who just wanted to help a lost boy. He'd wait till they crouched down in front of him and slit their throat, or walk behind them and slice the back of the mans knees; one of the many self defense tips Alycia had taught him. 

The ninth man was a stranger, who knelt down to be eye level with the boy, who slit his throat in return. The man fell clutching his throat and Trevor startled his waist. The man had lost to much blood to fight back any more what a simple scratch. He'd have died by the fifth stabbing. 

Alycia got lucky when she found him. She just so happened to make the right turns. Blood was splattered all over the boy, that was sitting on top of a man in a pool of his own blood. She wanted to scream and cry, to hit him, and disappear, But she did none of these things. 

"Take off your cloths." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He did. Right down to his underwear. She took off her hoodie and tossed it to him. "Put it on and get in the car!"  
He did so. "Are you going to try and save him too? He's dead."

"I'm keeping you out of Juvie and Prison! Now get in the car!!" He tsked and got in the car, Leaving his elder sister with the body.  
She needed a way to get rid of it. She could put it in the dumpster, but the chances of it being found was to high. The only thing to do was burn it. That way the evidence will be ruined. 

Any smart person who lives in a cold Hoth like climate has certain things in the trunk of their car. A blanket, drinking water, food, Kitty litter, and an extra canteen of gasoline. She opened the trunk and grabbed it, taking it to the corpse and dousing him. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket, lite it, and dropped it on the man. He was soon engulfed in flames. She ran to the car and booked it home. She didn't notice her wallet fell out of her pocket. Or calculate how quickly emergency responders would flock to the fire. They where on high alert.  
His skin cells and sweat, her wallet, were not as badly burnt as she hopped they would be. 

-Present day- 

"Yo, you okay?"

Takehiko opened one eye and peered at his roommate. He pointed his hand at him to show off all the Band-Aids covering his paper cuts. 

Will laughed. "Damn man."

"Paper work sucks. I got another favor to ask."

" ...What is it?"

"I need you to see if their are other murders in farther away cities. In a days drive to and back but far enough that it isn't on this departments radar."

"...Shouldn't be to hard, but what would I get in return?"

"Hm...I'll buy your next case of beer."

"Deal. What are you looking for?"

"Males in the late twenties to mid thirties with sixteen stab wounds."

"Your friends case right?"

"Yeah. If she is covering for someone, they'd still be killing." 

Will stayed silent for a few moment. "That would make her guilty. If she's letting a killer roam free, she's just as bad."

"She wouldn't know. She thinks he's stopped after seeing her be put away."

" ...How can you be so sure?"

"We where...friends."

Will sat on the bed and sighed, digging his phone from his pocket and sending out a text. "Right. Friends. Nothing more. Totally don't say her name in your sleep or anything."

Takehiko shot him a glare. "I do not."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself. Request was sent."

Takehiko hn'd and closed his eyes, only to hear Will's mocking voice.

"Oh Alycia, don't stop!"

Takehiko sat up and launched his pillow at Will. He caught it and laughed.

 

Takehiko went to the prison to see her before the trail. He sat down across from her and slid her some papers. 

"What is this?"

"Proof that you did this for nothing."

She furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"When he turned sixteen he got his car and license. He got smart about it. He did it further away. He is still killing Alycia!"

"Shut up! I don't believe shit that you say! He wouldn't..."

"He is. Alycia you're not helping anyone. You're not helping him...He's still killing."

"...Leave..."

-next day-

Takehiko sat next to Shiori and Tomio behind Professor Nara in a well lit court room. Other people where their to. Maya and her parents, tom, and other people from their small town. He recognized all their faces and slumped in the bench. An officer opened the door and another one Lead the woman with the blue hair over to the chair next to Mrs. Nara. She looked awful, her hair was dull and lifeless. she looked sick. He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't. 

"All Raise for the honorable judge!" Everyone stood while the judge entered the room, and sat when she did.

"You may begin." 

The prosecution got up and walked to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we are here, to keep a savage woman in jail. A brutal serial killer, who Took enjoyment out of killing innocent men, to get back at her father. She is a monster, and needs to remain where she is. In Prison." He walked back to his seat and Yuugao Nara stood.

"Quite the speech. However it is wrong. And so was the imprisonment of this woman. The lack of evidence, how quick they where to arrest her. We have sufficient evidence that she Is only guilty of one thing. Loving someone more than herself, to the point of going to prison for them, in the hopes that that, would be enough to stop them. This woman is no monster. She is an innocent girl, trapped between a rock and a hard place with no way out. I would like to bring out my first witness. The arresting officer, Caleb Howlet. "

Caleb Howlet made his way to the stand and oathed to tell the whole truth and nothing but. He was an older taller version of Will. 

"Officer Howlet, you where the arresting officer on this case correct?"

"Yes, I was."

"Can you tell me what happened that day?"

"Her wallet was at the last crime scene. I was told to bring her in for questioning. Went over to her house, told her that I wanted her to come with me for questioning about the murders."

"Can you state for the record Who this her is?"

"Alycia Jashin."

"What happened next?"

"She came with without a fuss. Brought her to the interrogation room and I asked Alycia Why her wallet was in a crime scene. She said 'because I killed him.' "

"So she just confessed? "

"Yes Miss."

"what did you do then?"

"I got my superior and told him that she confessed. He told me to get a full confession and charge her." 

"did you have any hard evidence that Alycia did in fact commit the crime?"

"All there was, was her wallet, some DNA, and her confession."

"Can you tell me about the DNA you recovered?"

"Yes. what we could get was damaged from the fire but there was just enough readable data from it to show it could be hers."

"Only could be?"

"It was badly damage. maybe if you tested it again you'd find out more."

"Maybe. Did you look at any other suspects?"

He paused, "No. We where pressured by the D.A to solve it as soon as possible. When she confessed, I was told to quickly sweep this under the rug and get it over with."

"Really? So what your saying, is that once she confessed, the investigation stopped?"

Another pause. "Yes." 

"Thank you officer. No further questions. Your witness, prosecutor." She sat down and sighed wistfully. "What a handsome and lovely young man." 

"What?" Asked Takehiko, very confused.

"He called her miss instead of ma'am." Shiori replied with a sigh.

"oh.."

"...we have no further questions either."

The judge nodded. The next few witnesses where For Alycia's character. Her old bosses, teachers, Maya's father cried and moved several of the jury.

The Coroner Was a smaller Asian girl who had a determined and nervous look. 

"Doctor -"

"Oh, call me Miu!" She interrupted.

"Alright, Miu. Can You tell us about the victims and what you concluded?"

" Oh, yes! There where two ways the victims where subdued. Cutting the back of the knees, and slitting the throat. Then they where stabbed in the chest and abdomen sixteen times."

"Each one was sixteen times?"

"Yes."

"What did you conclude about the killer?"

"I concluded that the suspect is shorter and physically weak or very young."

"What brought you to this conclusion?"

"The first is where the injuries are, and the angles of them. They both indicate someone of below average height. Then there's the depth of the stab wounds. they're very shallow, which indicates lack of strength."

"Thank you. Your witness." Yuugao sat back down while the prosecutor walked up to the stand. 

"You said shorter than average. Could a woman of 5'3" fall under that?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." he gives Yuugao a smug look and sits. It took all her self control not to laugh. She stood and walked to the stand with a photo. 

"You said the suspect would have been physically weak. Can you look at this photo and tell me this girl fits that description?"  
Miu earnestly looked at the photo and studied it. "No I would not."

"Alycia was working two part time jobs at the time of the murders. One of which was in a mechanics shop. Heavy lifting, a lot of arm muscles being used. She also lived and helped out on a farm. She was not a physically weak girl. Thank you Miu." She sat back down and looked at her papers. 

"You're very welcome."

The man glared and got up to walk over to Miu. "Could these wound be because of hesitation out of guilt? Possibly from the defendant having a brother?"

"I cant answer about her guilt on having a brother, but I can tell you that most of these had no sign of hesitation. The only ones that did where the first three on the first victim. After that they where very sure."

"No further questions." He said curtly and stalked to his seat.

"Any questions Mrs. Nara?" The judge asked.

"None Ma'am." She replied.

"Very well. You're dismissed." Miu nodded then got up and left.

"So Far I see no actual evidence provided by the Defendant, your honor."

"Your honor, showing the character of my client was a very important part of this trial. Showing that according to her peers, she could not have done this crime."

"Lets get to the evidence Mrs. Nara."

"Yes Ma'am." She got up with a folder and made her way to the jury. "Ladies and gentleman, While Alycia Jashin was At the scene, she did not kill any of those Men. The evidence they had was circumstantial at best. Some barely readable DNA, a burnt wallet, and an obviously fake confession. And the most damming of all, that the murders are still taking place." She pulled out a paper and handed it to juror number 12 for them to pass around. "Thanks to new advancements in Technology, and a better equipped lab, we where able to re-test the DNA. While it is a close match, the DNA as you will see, is in fact male. My client is in fact, female through and through." The paper was handed back to her and she put it in the folder. "Did she burn the ninth victim? yes. Did she try to cover it up? Yes. But she did it, to save her baby brother. To protect him. In the hope that seeing her be arrested and imprisoned would be enough to stop him."

She gave the jury time to process what she was saying. That she sacrificed herself for her family. That she was innocent of the murders. 

Takehiko looked over at Alycia who stiffened. This was going to hurt her, but it had to be done.

"The largest piece of evidence there is, that proves my clients innocents without a doubt, is that the murders are still being committed. They're far away, and why would anyone look at them as being the same, when the killer was already behind bars?" 

"Objection!"

"On what grounds?" the judge asked.

"On the sheer audacity on what she's insinuating! Does she even have the evidence to prove that?!"

"do you Mrs. Nara?"

Yuugao took out a stabled stack of papers and handed it to the judge. "This is the evidence, your honor."

The judge looked through it and nodded. "I'll allow it." The prosecution fumed.

"Nothing further." She sat in her set and waited while the prosecution composed themselves. 

"Id like to call Alycia Jashin to the stage." 

She didn't look up, even while the guard got her up and led her to the stand, she kept her head down.

"Ms. Jashin, did you not in fact commit a crime? And did you not in fact, sit idly by in prison knowing they continuing!?"  
She didn't reply.

"Ms. Jashin, answer the question!"

"...I did not know. He said he stopped. He told me he stopped." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Are you really expecting us to believe that? that you really didn't know?! That you haven't been sitting by knowing your brother was killing?!"

"Objection. Badgering the witness."

"Sustained." Said the judge.

Alycia did not look up. "I had no idea. I thought... I thought Seeing me getting arrested would stop him..."

"But he didn't did he! He's still out there killing and you've been helping by keeping the heat off him!"

"Objection! Was there a question?"

"Objection sustained."

Alycia looked hurt. It sent a pain to Takehiko's chest, but it had to be done.

"Did you, or did you not, set this man," He slammed a picture of the ninth man before he was murdered onto the railing in front of her. "On fire, to save your brother, Keeping him from being locked up for his crimes?!"

"...I did."

"No further questions."

The judge looked at Mrs. Nara. 

"No questions your honor."

"Very well. Prosecution, begin your closing statements."

Alycia was shoved back to her seat. The prosecution cleared his throat and directed his attention to the jury. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have Heard a lot today. The defendant has tried to make her client seem like a kind, decent human being. But she isn't. She's a cold, calculating, Sociopathic monster. Using her brother to satisfy sick urges. She covered up for her brother before, and she's been doing it this whole time. This woman, is ruthless, calculating, and she's using her brother as a tool. A means to an end! You can not let this women out into the world." He sat down, pleased with the portrait of a monster he has painted.

Yuugao stood and walked over to the jury. "My client has made some mistakes. At a young age, she watched her mother be killed by her father and was attacked by him while protecting her younger brother, who she hid from him many times. After that she did her best to raise him on her own, even took up a few jobs while still going to school. She did her best with a horrible situation. Is that something an Evil Sociopathic monster would do? With all she had to do to provide, she didn't notice her little brother slipping through the cracks. How could she? After all, she was basically a single mother, and love is blinding. When she found out what he had been doing, She was guilt ridden, and heart broken. She didn't want her only remaining family ripped from her. So she tried to do what ant mother would. She protected him however she could, With the hope that he would stop. And he did for a few years. She is the carrying older sister that our witnesses portrayed. And that love, got her sent away. She does not deserve to be locked up any longer because she loved her brother so much she was willing to sacrifice herself for him." 

The rest was a blur of stress induced pacing outside of the courtroom, lots of coffee, and many trips to the vending machine. It took them forty five minutes to come to a decision. The decided on the verdict of not guilty on the counts of nine serial murders, and time served on the charges of obstruction of justice. 

The next day she was released from prison, wearing seven year old cloths. There was a car waiting for her with grass green hair leaning against it. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground. He walked over and hugged her. She didn't reciprocate. He understood and let go. He understood, her brother was now missing and on the run from the law. 

"Lets go."

She nodded and got in. 

The drive was quite. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Alycia shook her head.

"You can stay with me."

She eyed him. "Don't you stay in the college dorms?"

"ah, right."

There was a long silence. "I did kill someone. My father. I burned his body and buried him by the fire pit."

He paused. "I figured. A man like him wouldn't have just left you alive."

Alycia looked at her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."

He tentatively took her left hand. "I'll help you. Make up for the years that I didn't."

"It's okay, I get it. Your mother, I'm sure, didn't let you see me, then it was just hard. I didn't want you to see me anyway."

That hurt. "Alycia, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I will be eventually."

There was another moment of silence. "Are...we okay?"

"...We're getting there."


	2. Battle royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple set to fight each other in a battle royal! Will both survive? Will it ruin them?

“On the right, Takehiko, 'the shaman’!” said the announcer; skipping his last name that he probably couldn't pronounce.

The door in front of him opens and he steps out onto the arena. The crowd of thousands begins to roar as he squints from the bright lights illuminating every corner. There's no place the cameras won't see. 

“And coming from the left! Alycia 'the Annihilator’!” The announcer said, riling the crowd up even more. She walked out with her eyes closed, putting her long blue hair into a ponytail. She slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust naturally. 

“This is gonna be a great fight today, don't you think?” Asked the announcer

“Oh definitely! Both are undefeated, and rumor has it these two are in a very steamy~ relationship!” Replied a high pitched voice.

“Oh-ho! Well let's hope we have an interesting fight today!”

Takehiko smirked as he ran his hand through his green hair. “I'm not going to go easy on you.”

Alycia shot back a devilish grin. “I'd break up with you if you did!” 

“Let the battle begin!” Came the male voice.

“I can't wait!” Came the shrill female voice. 

A mechanical voice began a countdown. “5...4...3...2...1 begin match.”

“Let’s fight together!” Takehiko said, as a glowing gold aura surrounded his right hand.

“Drink the blood of my enemies!” Said Alycia, with a black and purple aura surrounded her left.

“Takehiko has summoned his priest's staff!” Said the owner of the shrill voice. 

“And on the other side, Alycia has summoned her demon sword!”

Electricity filled the air, and the few seconds between the summonings, and the first move felt the eons to the fighters. Time slowed, then went into hyperdrive as Alycia barreled into him. 

He blocked her head on attack by lifting his staff horizontally. Barring the weight of Alycia pressing her sword against it. Aiming right for the center of his chest.

“I didn't even see her move!” Shouted the excited high pitched voice.

“We’re already off to a great start! It'll be interesting to see how the ultimate defense can handle the ultimate offense!” 

“You're lucky I'm one of the only people who can block that.” Takehiko said in an amused tone

Alycia merely have him a smile, before quickly bending her knees, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet, and bringing the sword upward to his jaw. 

Takehiko bent backwards, shooting his arms out on a left leaning angle to shove her to the side. 

Alycia went with the momentum; stepping backwards to the left, and started posing herself to ram into him. 

“It looks like she was really trying to take his head with that one!” said an excited male's voice.

He wasn't going to give her the chance. He turned his stance to offensive, and jammed his staff into her chest. 

Alycia skidded back, and regained her breath. “Not bad!” She regained her footing and charged in with a right swing to his side. 

Takehiko quickly blocked by turning his staff vertically. 

Alycia jumped back; Takehiko quickly followed her, not wanting to give her time to get her footing. 

He flipped his staff, the sharp end aiming for her neck. He swiftly stepped towards her, jabbing the staff in her direction. 

She shoved it to the side with her left hand, and with her right foot taking the lead, made a swift 180 turn towards him, using the momentum of her body to try and slice him into with the sword in her right. 

He carefully and quickly changed how his hands held his staff, bringing his back right hand forward into her side, breaking her momentum. 

Air escaped from her as she gasped. Alycia jumped back, her arm still extended. The sword in her retreat leaving a large gash below his shoulder. 

She changed hands, bringing her sword into her right hand and she jumped at him once again, swinging for his head. 

Takehiko ducked, only losing a few of the tips from his hair. He quickly spun his staff, and brought it up to her jaw, knocking Alycia Down onto the floor. He took his chance and flipped his staff once again. And trusted it down to her. 

Alycia rolled, and brought her sword to meet him. Slicing his right cheek. 

Takehiko jumped back, wiping off the blood gushing from his face. 

Alycia stood up, and regained her footing. 

Takehiko javeled towards her, aiming for her shoulders and hips. 

She blocked, the sound of metal clashing with metal ringing in their ears. 

She changed hands, as he aimed for her right side. She swung her right arm to his neck, and he brought the staff towards him, and with his right hand, brought the end up vertically to block.

“Marry me!” The blue haired woman demanded.

“Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask?” The man replied.

Alycia pushed him back and swung at him, her sword meeting with his staff once again. Sparks flying from the clash. “Then ask!” 

“Alycia, marry me?”

“About time you asked.” 

Takehiko took one hand to the back of her head, and bent down to kiss her. 

“And for the first time in this tournament's history, a proposal!” the male narrator excitedly yelled.

“And a kiss! How romantic!” Squealed his counterpart “But wait, who won? Is the fight over?” 

“Is it?” Takehiko asked. Ready to jumps back at a seconds notice. 

“Absolutely not.” She responded, a grin crossing her face, as Takehiko quickly jumped backwards to put distance between them. Distance that she would quickly cover, and be met with a flurry of clangs, Sparks, blood, and bruises.


	3. Pockets Full of Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanic should have been about the old couple

Music filled the dining hall. The live orchestra played light hearted symphonies, while the other guests partook in dance and light conversation. 

A seventy two year old woman took a sip of her chardonnay and looked Lovingly at her wedding ring. 

An older hand softly landed on her shoulder, and lips gently kissed the top of her white hair. 

“Care to dance?” The seventy three year old man asked. 

“I would love too!” The woman responded. 

The older gentleman helped her up from her seat and took her hand in his. He slowly guided her to an open area on the hardwood floor. With his free hand, he put her unoccupied hand onto his shoulder, before putting his on her waist. They swayed comfortably back and forth to the music. 

“Happy Anniversary, Alycia.” He whispered softly. Her eyes didn't work like they used to, but her hearing was as sharp as ever. 

“Fifty four years.” She told him Lovingly. 

Tyler started to hum along to music from the orchestra. He closed his eyes and lived in the moment of slow dancing with his wife of Fifty four years. 

Alycia closed her eyes as well and listened to him hum. Thinking of the times he'd play on the piano and sang. Back when they were younger, and when his hands didn't hurt. 

The song changed to a more upbeat and lively tune. The older couple took this as a sign to sit at their table and enjoy the rest of their drinks. 

He took her hand in his, and softly rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. “Hungry?” He asked.

She thought for a moment before answering. “I could eat.” 

Tyler signalled for a waiter, and asked for a menu. 

The waiter curtly nodded and walked to the bussing station, then quickly returned with a menu. “Can I do anything else for you?” The man asked. 

“Can I have another glass of wine?” Alycia asked in return.

“Of course, madam.” The man replied, before taking her empty glass and walking away. 

“What sounds good, love?” 

“Anything that isn't fishy.” Alycia stated with a slight look of disgust. 

Tyler gave a small amused chuckle at her facial expression. “How does Italian sound?” 

Alycia’s face perked up at the mention. “Do you remember when we went to Italy?” 

Tyler raised his eyebrow at her. Did she think he'd gone that senile? “I remember you dragging me to a boat in the middle of the night, after being married and stowing away illegally to Italy. Is that what you mean?” 

She looked away sheepishly before answering. “Yes.” 

Tyler smirked a little. “I remember it well. We should go again sometime. Maybe bring Seth and Naomi?”

Alycia looked at him again with a warm smile. “I'd like that. And by the time we get back our second grandkid will be born too!”

Alycia could see the waiter coming with a glass of wine from her peripheral vision. “Oh, Tyler, the wait-” she was interrupted by the ship colliding with a very large object. The collision made the room shake, sending plates and glasses flying onto the walls and floors. 

Tyler wrapped his arms protectively around her. People around them started screaming and stampeding towards the exit, as a siren started blaring. 

“We need to get to the deck.” 

“Yeah, let's go.” Alycia agreed. 

Tyler helped her up as they followed behind the panicked crowd. 

When they arrived, it was mayhem. Men, women, and children crying. Families being torn apart, and the lower class being corralled. 

A man in uniform waved them over. 

“It might be a while, but we might be able to get you on Ma'am.” The employee said.

“What about my husband?!” Alycia asked.

The young man's eyes darted to the floor as he shook his head.

Tyler took Alycia's hand into his own again. “You should go.” 

Alycia shook her head. Some white hair falling into her face. “Till death do us part, Tyler. I'm not leaving you to die here alone.” 

“Aly…” 

Alycia got on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss. “After all these years, I either leave with you, or don't leave at all.” 

Tyler looked into her eyes and saw the youthful stubbornness that only cemented with age. He knew there was no changing her mind. He nodded, not wanting their last moments to be a futile fight. 

Alycia reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. “Can you give this to someone to mail please?” 

The employee took it and nodded with a sadness in his eyes. He tipped his hat to them, and gently took the letter. They watched him walk to a nearby lifeboat, and hand the letter to a young woman in a red hat. She nodded and took the letter before the boat descended into the ocean.

Alycia lead Tyler back down to their room, and sat down on the bed. She dug into her purse and pulled out a new bottle of sleeping pills. 

“Bed time?” Tyler asked 

Alycia nodded. “Yeah. I think it is.” She dumped the bottle into her hand and halved them. “Take these.” 

Tyler took half of the pills and went to the mini alcohol bottles. “Nothing to make a white Russian with, but it'll work.” 

Alycia nodded and watched him walk back to the bed. He sat down and handed her one of the mini bottles. 

“Thanks.” She said, taking one. “Together?” 

“Always.” He replied. They opened the bottles, and downed the pills. 

They kicked off their shoes, and Alycia let her hair down, while Tyler took off his tie. She lifted the covers and got underneath; Scooting close to the wall. 

He got in after her, covering them both, and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“It's not too late for you, you know.” His hand tangled In her hair. 

“It was too late the moment he said you wouldn't be able to get on a boat with me.” 

“Aly…” 

“I didn't spend fifty four years married to you, just to leave you to die alone on a boat. I'm too old to live without you. I don't want to live without you!”

Tyler could feel the pill and alcohol cocktail kicking in. Numbing him, blurring his vision, and shutting down his brain. “I don't want to live without you either.” 

Alycia gently touched his face. The one she saw age over the five decades of marriage, and she looked into tired, loving eyes. The mixture had started to affect her as well. “Goodnight, my love.

He kissed her. A deep kiss, with years behind it. “Good night, Darling.” 

He wiped a tear from her cheek. He could count all the times he'd seen her cry on one hand. One on their wedding day, once during childbirth, and now. 

He couldn't stay conscious any longer; no matter how hard he tried. His eyes closed as he slipped away first. 

She could hear the ship breaking apart, and water rushing nearby. She knew she didn't have long either. Her hands clutched onto him as she found herself no longer able to stay with the world of the living. 

As the water soared through the hallway, and under their door, soaking the carpet and filling the room, the two laid there side by side, holding each other in their arms. 

They felt nothing as the icy black water enveloped them. Pulling the two lovers into the depths of the ocean's abyss below.


	4. Music Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Neighbors meet through Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a writing prompt

It started one day when I was practicing on my piano, Dmitri Shostakovich  
Piano Concerto No. 2 Mvt III, if you want to be specific. A piece of paper was slipped under my door by her. A few minutes earlier I heard her slam her door to the apartment across from mine, and the old lady below me hit her roof with what I assume was a broom. It was 12:05 in the after, so I kept playing. 

When I first saw the note I thought it was going to be a noise complaint from the woman across the hall. She didn't talk much. I only remember hearing her talk once, and she was bitching out the old bat that lived below me in what I think was Russian. That's not what I got though. When I opened up the paper I was greeted with beautiful calligraphy font, and luckily English. 

"To the Piano Player in 2A.   
I often come home to you playing the piano, and I was wondering if you'd take requests? I'd love to hear Sergei Rachmaninoff  
Prelude in G Minor Op. 23. If you can not that is fine.   
Alycia from 2B"

I now knew her first name, and it's weird spelling. I was intrigued to say the lest. It was an interesting request, for a interesting piece of music I hadn't heard before, for a now interesting girl. 

I googled it and studied it for the next three days, then waited for the sound of her combat boots to come up the stairs. I opened my door and stopped her at the landing. "you're Alycia, right?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"I got the music you requested if you want to hear it."

"Alright." She said in a thick Accent.

I invited her in to my apartment, and closed the door before sitting at the Piano. I heard her sit on the couch and began to play. Rachmaninoff's music is based heavily on musical expression rather than melodic lyricism. It isn't supposed to be souly in his image, but in the current composers. Your own Perspective into the piece, Which is exactly what I did. 

I heard her soft applause from the couch and stood up to do a small bow in her direction.

"That was Beautiful. Thank you."

"Anytime. Feel free to give me more requests."

"I think I will."

And she did. Often. And that's the story of how I met my girlfriend Alycia. Not from a Russian Add like Tom said!


	5. Office Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb fluffy stuff that happens in an office setting

Tyler sighed and looked at his cup of vanilla yogurt. He wondered if this promotion was really worth it. Sure the raise was nice, and the private office was nice too, but the added workload was a drag. 

He looked out the big bay windows overlooking the city, and reached for his yogurt. He yanked off the aluminum lid and felt the plastic slip from his hand, and a cold feeling seeping into his crotch. He glared at his own barely visible reflection. 

“Shit! God fucking damnit!” He swore to himself, while grabbing the few napkins he was keeping by his yogurt that kept his spoon clean. 

He wiped off most of, it and threw away into the trash can next to his desk. 

He stood up and took off his pants. The other good thing about that raise was the private bathroom. He picked up his pants, and made it around his desk when he heard the click of the door handle turning. There wasn't enough time to dart back behind the desk. He was frozen like a deer in headlights. 

Alycia opened the door and stepped in. “Hey, how are…” she trailed off. Her eyes darted from his pants, to his boxers with an unfortunately placed wet spot from the yogurt, and the trash can. 

She quickly turned her head to face the hallway and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. 

Tyler looked at her with mortification. Her shoulders and chest bouncing with every muffled giggle.

“I take it you...like your new office!” She said between snickers. 

“No...no! It's not- this isn't what it looks like!” He pleaded 

“I'll uh, I'll just email you.” She said before quickly leaving the office in a fit of laughter before shutting the door behind her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

His head pounded while he waited for the aspirin to take away his hangover. With his elbows on his desk, he put his head on his hands and massaged his temples with his thumbs. 

He didn't get drunk often, but his brother being in the city was a rare occurrence now. 

Tyler cringed as the phone rang. He took a gulp of water to wet his mouth and answered it. “This is Tyler.” 

“Can you come to my office?” His boss asked.

He'd been dreading this call sense he woke up and checked his phone this morning. “Yeah. I'll be right there.” He hung up the phone, and ran his hand down his face. 

He opened his door, and immediately felt the blood vessels in his eyes constrict at the harsh contrast. He made his way to her office and knocked on the door with a plaque that said, 'C.E.O. Alycia J.’

“Come in!” 

He walked into the dimly lit room that only had lit candles as a source of light. He mentally shrugged it off. She was always rather eccentric.   
“Close the door.” 

He nodded and did so, then turned to look at her. Her blue hair was made into waves that rippled over her right shoulder. Cupping her face, with her subtle cat eye eyeliner, and tinted dark red lips. Her dark silver V-neck cocktail dress hugged her body, and ended above her knees. A long slit went up her outer thigh and ended just high enough to tease the type of underwear she was wearing. He guessed white and lacey before shaking the thought out of his head. It worsened his hangover. 

“Sit.” She gestured to a chair across the desk from her own. 

Tyler looked at the two wine glasses on her desk, and wondered if she always got this dressed up before firing someone. She usually looked like she just got done at a gym. 

She uncorked a bottle of wine and bent over slightly at the waist. Her chest seemingly in danger of slipping out. She started pouring herself a glass. “Do you know why I called you here?” She asked. 

Tyler sighed. “ Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.” His head hurt to much to beat around the bush. 

Alycia froze. The wine bottle hovering over his glass. “...Accidentally?” 

“Yeah. My brother was in town and we were celebrating his-” 

“No need to explain.” She interrupted. “Just don't do it again. You're free to go.” She straightened up. 

“Oh. Right.” He said dumbfounded. “Thank you” He got up and headed to the door. He walked out confused, but relieved. 

Alycia plopped herself Down into the chair and huffed. Grabbing her glass full of wine and downing it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas music played and everyone stayed for overtime to set up for the Christmas party. Tinsel was put up, an office Christmas tree was getting its star, and lights where being strung around.

Tyler was hanging paper snowflakes from the ceiling. He looked to his right and saw Alycia hanging up a mistletoe on the doorway of her office from a ladder. 

A Burly man walked up to her. “Gonna have booze again this year?” Asked the security guard. Tyler was pretty sure his name was Will. 

“Of course! Not a party without it.” Alycia replied

Will smirked and patted her on the thigh. “Good to hear!” 

Alycia laughed. “Really dude?”

“Well I can't reach your shoulders now, can I?” 

Tyler tsked quietly to himself and turned his attention back to the snowflakes. Ignoring the banter behind him.

He saw Will heading to the elevator moments later, turning back to look at his boss, who was climbing down the ladder. 

“Alright everyone! Finish up what you're doing and have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow night for the party!”

He watched her walk into the elevator and disappear. He added the last piece of tape and hopped off the desk. He rolled his shoulder and sighs. Grabs his things and heads down himself. 

He arrived the party ten minutes late. He could hear the music thumping before the elevator even got to his floor. The doors slid open and multicolored lights assaulted his eyes. He squinted and looked around until he spotted the table that housed the food and liquor. That was it, the spot he’d be holding up. Next to what looked like homemade sugar cookies, which called to him to be eaten. 

Tyler walked to the table, grabbed a beer with a German label, and leaned against the wall while taking a cookie. He scanned the room and saw her. Blue hair down to her lower back. 

He chugged the beer and watched her make her way around until she got to the table. 

“Having fun?” She asked him.

Tyler reached for another beer, “loads.” And ate the cookie. 

“How's the cookie?” 

“It's actually pretty good. Maybe even better than Loft house.” 

“Good. It was my mom's recipe.” She told him

“Really? You bake?” He was genuinely surprised by this bit of new information. She didn't seem the type. 

“I do a lot of things.” She retorted. Leaning her face closer to his. “Wanna know the secret?” He could smell the rum and cokes on her breath.

Tyler nodded. 

“Sour cream. Keeps it soft but doesn't change the flavor.” 

“Huh.” Was all he could think to reply with. 

“Mhm~” She leaned back, taking her face away from his. 

“Make anything else?” Tyler asked.

“Most of the food here actually.” 

“Well, aren't you just a little Betty Crocker.” He teased.

“Hey now, I'm far better!” She challenged.

“I guess I'll have to be the judge of that.” He smirked and drank his beer. 

“Do that.” She playfully challenged. She turned her head to her office. “I think I hear my phone. I'll be back.” She walked into her office and sat at her desk to answer the phone. 

He watched her talk on the phone, and downed his liquid courage before making his way to her doorway. 

She had hung up and was walking back, meeting the taller man under the frame. 

The drunks they called coworkers started cheering and wooing. Confused, Alycia shot her head up, and saw the mistletoe she had taped up there last night. 

“Oh, I forgot about that.” She noted. Her silver eyes moving from the plant to the man in front of her. 

Tyler had forgotten too. Then again he wasn't so much paying attention to what the short woman was doing, so much as the short woman herself.

He smirked and gently placed his hand under her chin, and tilted her face ever so slightly. “Christmas tradition.” 

“Christmas tradition.” She repeated with a sly smile. 

He bent down and kissed her and the drunks behind them made one last cheer before turning their attention onto whatever. 

He broke away and rubbed the back of his head with the hand that held her chin. “Well that was something.” 

Alycia grabbed his shirt so he couldn't leave. “Desk.” 

Tyler looked at her with utter confusion. “What?” 

She looked away and spoke again. “Do you want to make out with me on my desk?” 

Tyler started to laugh. “Like I'd say no to that.” He assured her. 

The blue haired woman pulled him into her office, and he pushed her door closed behind them.


End file.
